User talk:Natiscool
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pocket God Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Natiscool page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JSquish (Talk) 23:35, September 23, 2010 Welcome to the wiki! Hi, I'm MagcargoMan. I'm not an admin but I'm second in charge. Welcome to the wiki! We really need more editors and it would be great if you could edit here. MagcargoMan 05:41, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Sure! I'll try and do the best I can. :) Natiscool 09:35, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Templates how? I'm glad you asked. While I don't know an exact site, the other wiki I edit, Dead Rising Wiki, has some great templates. Ask one of the admins (ask The Yoshiman 97 or Ash Crimson) and they'll help you out. P.S: They've been absent for a few days, so it might take a few days for a response. --MagcargoMan 08:23, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I made one, but it's not that good: --MagcargoMan 08:26, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: IMPORTANT - You don't have to be an admin to add pictures. MagcargoMan 08:32, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. MagcargoMan 09:46, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Now for the template just add with "Name" in the middle Natiscool 23:19, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Absense I'm going camping for a week, so I can't edit. Sorry about this. See ya. MagcargoMan 00:17, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm back. How's the wiki? MagcargoMan 06:28, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Minigore I'm sorry to let you down, but I don't have minigore. I might get it, but I don't the games about. I've heard of it though. MagcargoMan 05:15, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I might get it. Could you tell me about it? MagcargoMan 07:32, October 20, 2010 (UTC) 1000 Edits! I made my 1000th edit today! Pretty sweet, don't you think? MagcargoMan 07:32, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Do you still edit here? Are you still editing? You haven't been here for a while. Or JSquish. MagcargoMan 05:30, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Shout out I gave you a shout out on my user page. Also, do you like the quote on the top of the page? MagcargoMan 08:55, November 2, 2010 (UTC) MagcargoMan's VERY IMPORTANT opinion poll. I have a very important poll on wikia central (about Monacco and Oasis). Read it and have your say. MagcargoMan 04:06, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Admin request. You may have noticed I requested to be an admin on JSquish's talk page. He has been editing quite a bit again and seems to have completely ignored me. Do you think you could mention this to him? MagcargoMan 05:38, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately, no. My cousin has an iPad though, but he doesn't like Pocket God. So practically I can't help out with that. P.S: I bought Minigore recently and I love it. I'll be able to edit it and help it. MagcargoMan 07:58, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Home page It's cool, but I find it gets in the way a bit. It's up to you. P.S. Has JSquish left? Because he never responds to my messages any more. MagcargoMan 04:51, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Jkdabomb I personally think that it's a great idea. Also, thanks for informing me about it, too. If I find any videos by him on any pages, I'll be sure to delete them. :) -The Party (aka Haroldrocks) 11:55, January 21, 2011 (UTC) No longer helpful I cannot be as much help as I used to be to this wiki. I do not have an iPad, so I cannot help with Journey To Uranus articles. I do not have the comics, and I don't have a Facebook account. All I can edit are articles for the original Pocket God, and I barely edit those. I've let the wiki down. I don't even really edit anymore and JSquish never premoted me. I don't know if should still edit. Regards, MagcargoMan 02:53, January 22, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I made a new article on Minigore Wiki. You should add a picture or see if it's good. Jkdabomb Sorry if you don't think it is allowed. I though it was appropriate since they are overviews of that game/update. State of the Pocket God Wiki Hello everyone, JSquish here. Obviously we need to clear some things up. MagcargoMan: I understand you are unhappy about the admin thing. I am quite sorry if it seemed like i was avoiding your comments, I just haven't been able to edit much and I've been busy with other stuff. So here is my response: You are a great editor and a wonderful asset to the wiki. However, I didn't want to make you an admin yet because I thought we needed more normal editors and i didn't know if it was nesaccary to have more than one admin, as you've been doing such a great job showing everyone around. You do deserve to be an admin, but just want our wiki to have more members and go to a higher standard before we make anymore admins. I am not trying to minimize your contributions to the wiki in any way, which I know are enormous, I just thought we should give you a little more time to make even more edits and create even more pages before I make you an admin. However, you should rest assured that if you continue to edit you shall be made an admin very soon. Because you don't have Journey to Uranus, Facebook, the Comics, and my failure to respond to your messages, i understand if you don't feel like your presence is that useful at the wiki. I would disagree, as you are a vital editor and everyone knows it, but it is up to you about whether you want to continue editing here. Also, if you feel the need, you don't have to edit as often but you don't have to distance yourself from the wiki completely. I know you will make the right decision. Natiscool: Thanks so much for coming to me with the whole Jkdabomb issue. I agree that the videos do tend to mess up the layout and format of the pages and don't add more to the wiki, so thank you for removing them for the time being. Videos are good, but I believe it is the mark of a true wiki to have the content of our pages be made mostly of text and not of videos. Great job editing the wiki, and don't forget to come to me if you have any more issues with the wiki. To the rest of the editors, keep up the good work and lets try to bring this wiki up to scratch, ESPECIALLY with the facebook articles. I have tried to the facebook version and don't like it that much and probably won't play it that much, so i am counting on Haroldrocks and others to work on it. My mother has an iPad and i plan to get Journey to Uranus and start an improvement drive on that section of the wiki. Thanks for all your help, JSquish 22:15, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that.... Sorry about making the second yoga master. I quoted the name from the game and when I tried looking it up in the search I didnt find it. And also, I like the idea of not doubling up. At this moment, I am working on summoning the hail god. I will be sure to tell you when I'm done and also, be sure to tell me when your done, too. :) Again, sorry about the misundertanding. -The Party (aka Haroldrocks) 22:47, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I finished the hail storm god (Stormy the Snowman). I'm now working on the shark god, just to let you know. Good luck with the yours. :) -The Party (aka Haroldrocks) 00:46, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Jkdabomb videos So does your message give me the okay to post videos with overviews of the episodes on that page? I think that is what you meant, but it was a little unclear. Just want to be sure before posting the videos again. Sorry about this whole situation. I really am a huge pocket god fan! Thanks, Jkdabomb Pygmy Templates As you might have noticed, I've been trying to make some templates for each Pygmy character, but they are not going very well. Any chance you or MagcargoMan could help me? My attempts are found at Template:Pygmy, i would really appreciate it if you made it work. Thanks, JSquish 04:52, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Female Pygmies Hey, Nat. About making the female pygmies pages, not everyone has the same named pygmies. For example, I have Nooby, Ebele, Asha, Gosi, etc. and I don't think it would be right to make seperate pages for them. Thanks. -The Party (aka Haroldrocks) 11:47, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm working on the bomb cactus god. I dont think the shark has one. Good luck with yours. :) -The Party (aka Haroldrocks) 01:13, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Nat, I have heard those rumors, too. Right now, I'm attempting to find out if the palm tree has a god, because I believe one of the shadows resembles a palm tree. If, after awhile, it turns out there isn't a god, I will try the volcano. PS: We're making great progress. 1/3 of the gods found. :) -The Party (aka Haroldrocks) 00:25, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Featured Stuff Hey, Nat, I was wondering, hoe does the featured article and featured media get picked? I noticed we still had featured materials for January up and I was just curious. Thanks, brohem. --The Party (aka Haroldrocks) 01:51, February 8, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Re: Template Thanks. This template needs to be added to added to any article who's official name is unknown. MagcargoMan 00:19, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Nat. I need your help. Some of the ctaegories have names that are not very specific that I think we should change. For example, the barking spider is listed as a "character" which at first I did not understand until I saw the page that explained it was Pocket God Comics characters. Also, pages that contain Pocket God Online Exclusive categories like animals and plants, I believe, should be categorized as "Pocket God Online Animals" and "Pocket God Online Plants." I do not know how to change the page names myself, so I wondering if you could. Thanks for your help. -The Party (aka Haroldrocks) 20:11, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I agree with not adding more subcategories, and thanks for the information. And, I seriously need to talk to my Writing teacher because I'm terrible at spelling "sacfrice." :P Thanks again. -The Party (aka Haroldrocks) 21:37, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately there is no way to change the name of categories. My life would be a lot easier if there was. I will however, simply move them to a new one called "Pocket God (Facebook) Plants" as i agree it is much more specific. Also (and pass to Haroldrocks as well) I think we should try to eradicate the phrase "Pocket God Online" from this wiki (which was added to a lot of pages) and replace it with either "Pocket God (Facebook)", the "Facebook version of Pocket God", or "Pocket God on Facebook" as it is never referred to as "Pocket God Online" anywhere. Thanks JSquish 02:31, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Game Center Wiki I have a few questions. What do bureaucratic powers allow me to do? I'd love to be an Admin. Would that mean I'd own the wiki? If it costs money, then I'll have to turn it down. Zafeyry 15:14, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Minigore Wiki I made a new article on Minigore Wiki. Check the message I left you there before the edit the article. MagcargoMan 00:42, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Templates Hey, if you wouldn't mind, we need a template for Islands/Areas, Food, Idols, Rival Gods, Pocket God Comic Characters, and much else. I remember how good you were with the Pygmy template, so if u wouldn't mind making more, that would be great! JSquish 01:40, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Gone? Hey, this is JSquish. I haven't seen you editing very often, so i was wondering if you had left the wiki for good. What with MagcargoMan and Haroldrocks's absence, it is just me and iPod Fan working on the wiki now. We would really appreciate if you came back, because remember, we still need those templates made! :) JSquish 18:23, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much on your work for the food template! However, we are in desperate need of a template for episodes and a template for rival gods. Please make them? Or at least teach me how to? If you decide to make the Rival God template, the criteria should be "Name", "God of", "Number of Sacrificing", "Max Participants" "Challenge Time", and "Loot to share". JSquish 19:08, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry about the wrong things Natiscool Welcome Back! Hey, Nat! It's great to see that you've come back and will still be editing! There might've been new contributors, but it's always a hearty surprise when a dormant editor comes back! Now that you, Magcargoman, and Robot Sword are coming out of a months-long Wikia slumber, it seems that the community may have been reunited! As you can see, iPod Fan and JSquish are working extra-hard to keep this wiki up and running, since more than half of the volunteer crew had mysteriously disappeared. What with PG: JTU becoming universal, the huge ep. 40 upcoming update, the climax of the comics, and the new popularity of the Facebook version, having members coming back is great! Now the only person left is HaroldRocks... I have found no trace of recent Harold activity. "Huh? Hey, who's this Greg with a fake last name?" I'm Gregory E., a recently joined frequent contributor. I can only say two words: "Welcome Back!" Gregory E. P.S. I really don't think such a dark shade of yellow fits the background of Pocket God. Maybe an aqua blue shade might be nice. Gregory Exploit 04:10, July 11, 2011 (UTC) You Have a New Message from Gregory Hey Nat! I like the new color, but a lighter shade would be better. Also, the deep contrast on the main page makes it easier to see white rectangles scattered about. Thanks for listening to the Wikia Police Force idea! It would be a lot to code, but I guess it's a cheap way out of saying, "Hey, I'm not an admin, but I still stop criminals!" Gregory Exploit 05:39, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Wow, I love the new layout! Wait until JSquish sees this! He will freak out! That's excellent! Thanks for the coding, Nat! And, BTW, There's almost no white! So I guess the final project is the police force, huh? Gregory Exploit 05:46, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I can't stress this enough, welcome back! And like I said, the community is reunited. Both MagcargoMan and Robot Sword have made recent edits (Robot Sword in particular has said so himself that he's come back), while JSquish and iPod Fan have stuch around, and there's a new contributor to the community: me! So the community's back, with the exception of HaroldRocks. Wonder where he is? Gregory Exploit 05:53, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks again for all the contributions, but I have to sleep now. The time here in California is nearing 11 PM, and that's very late. See you later Nat, and don't forget to send a few messages to JSquish! Oh and could you please don't tell JSquish that I mistyped his name as JSquash? That's not a very friendly name. Good night Nat! Gregory Exploit 05:56, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Whoops a daisy, sudden change of plans for the night Hi Nat! This may come as a surprise, since it's the middle of the night (11:30 PM, to be exact), but my parents suddenly woke up to argue. So more PG time for me! Anyways, I can edit for 20, 30 minutes tops this night. The idea of the police pygmy is awesome! I guess you can say I'm in a good mood this day... erm... night. So there aren't any more major news, other than the new, cool front page, the reunion of the community of PG Wiki, the upcoming updates for PG and PG: JTU, and the upcoming Pocket God Wiki Police Force, commandeered by you. Take your time, and watch JSquish squirm tomorrow! I'll just be expanding some basic articles and creating new ones. Gregory Exploit 06:37, July 11, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I heard that http://pocketgod.wikia.com/wiki/Special:LonelyPages, http://pocketgod.wikia.com/wiki/Special:DoubleRedirects, http://pocketgod.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ShortPages, and http://pocketgod.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WantedPages are good ways to contribute to the wiki!